


Bookstore Encounter

by AngelFantastic



Category: British Actor RPF, High-Rise (2015), Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF, Real Person Fiction, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Book - Freeform, Books, Bookstores, F/M, Fanfiction, First Dates, First Meetings, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFantastic/pseuds/AngelFantastic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Tom stumbling over his words while trying to compliment you and ask you on a date because he is very nervous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookstore Encounter

Sun was setting as you walked through the doors of the small bookstore. The building was at least a century or two old and it was occupied with bookshelfs full of books and armchairs here and there for buyers like yourself. You loved this place, it was so calming so comforting. It was a habit of you to come here when you were feeling down or just bored, or sometimes when you were happy, and browse through books even though you have tons of unread of them at your apartment. You sometimes leave the building empty handed and sometimes with armful of them. But you always left feeling better.   
Today, you were stressed about all the things you need to do, you were doing your doctorate and you had tones of studying to do so instead you came here, the perfect place to procrastinate.   
You walked between shelfs, browsing and picking up boks here and there. When you sinked into one of the armchairs, there were 6 book pile with you. You were reading the first page of one of the books, High-Rise, when you heard a chuckle and looked up from the book. It was a man looking at you with a half smile. He was relatively thin but looked well-built over the blue shirt he was wearing. His hair was not too long and a bit messy, but in a good way, in a charming way. He was holding a black coat in one hand and a book in the other. He lifted the book towards you smiling, it was the same book you were reading.  
“Sorry for bothering you, but I, when I saw that you were reading High-Rise… mmm… Is it any good?”  
The man’s mumbling was cute, but you didn’t laugh and make him feel worse.  
“I am trying to understand that.”  
Shoot, your words sounded worse then you wanted, like you were trying to tell him to leave you alone, but you weren’t. You actually loved talking to people, to strangers, about books. He looked down, scratching his forehead.  
“I should…leave you. Sorry.”  
No, he was leaving. Do something, say something. You opened your mouth as he took a step backwards.  
“I think… I think the book looks good if you like horror dystopias in science fiction setting.”  
He looked at you with a smile, like he was sincerely happy that you talked. He walked towards you and talked as he sat down the armchair across from yours.  
“ I am more of a big fan of good plots and complex charachers, and I can’t say no to unusual and diverse stories.”  
As you looked to his face, his beautiful eyes and sharp features, you didn’t help but feel like he looked familiar.  
“It is going to sound weird but, do I know you from somewhere? You look... familiar.”  
“You tell me darling, do you know me?”  
He looked at you with a big grin, a mischievous grin, and you recognised him.  
“You were in the Avengers, right? Loki, the god of mischief. And your real name was..”  
“Tom, Tom Hiddleston.”  
“Nice to meet you Tom, I am [Y/N].”  
“Nice to meet you too, [Y/N].”  
“So, what are you doing here?”  
You regretted asking the second the words were out. He was shopping for books like a normal person, and you just made a fool of yourself. He was either going to think you are an idiot or a stalker type. However he didn’t look bothered by your question.  
“I am doing some research actually, about a potential role.”  
You raised the book in your hands with a questioning face.  
He nodded but quickly added.  
“Yes, but you can’t tell it to anyone, please. Or I will get in a lot of trouble.”  
“Your secret is safe with me.”  
He smiled and you both stayed silent for a few seconds.  
“I suppose you will be playing...Doctor Laing, right?”  
“Yeah thats the role I have been offered.”  
“Well, I just read the first page and he was eating a dog, so he will be fun to play.”  
“Heheheh.”  
Tom’s laughter filled the bookstore but luckly there weren’t any other customers around.  
“ Don’t get me wrong, I love dogs but I also love complex characters.”  
“Then, you should take the role.”  
“I suppose, I will. Promise you will see it on the opening day, even if it gets horrible reviews?”  
“Promise.”  
You continued chatting there, joking and laughing and then going into literary discussions. The owners voice telling you he was about to close brought both back to real life. As you walked to the register together holding one copy of High-Rise each, Tom took yours from your hands not caring about your protests.  
“If we were in a caffee or a bar, I would be buying you a drink so why I bookstore needs to be different?”  
You stop protesting and handed him a pen from the counter.  
“Then signed it too, since you are *whisper* the future main character.”  
Laughing, he took the pen and started writing on the book as the owner swept Tom’s card. He handed you your book in a small bag. You walked together to the outside. It was dark, apperantly hours flied away while you were with Tom. Tom turned towards you as he started speaking.  
“ I.. I had a great time today..mm.. with you. It was so fun. I… You are very intersting and… mmm.. fun and.. fantastic. I mmm…”  
He scratched his forehead, kind of hiding his face. It looked like a nervous tic. Then, he looked at you blushing and shooking his head *gif*.  
“Sorry, I.. I was just trying to say that I would like to see you again. Maybe, we could grab a coffee, or I dont know, go see a movie? If you are free?”  
“Yeah…mmm.. Yes, I would like that.”  
Tom’s shy smile grew bigger. As he handed you his phone and you dialed your number.   
“I.. I wrote my number to the book, in case I shy out talking so, you have my number. See you soon, [Y/N].”  
“Goodbye, Tom.”  
You waved him goodbye as you headed to opposite sides of the road. As soon as you were sure he couldn’t see you, you got the book and read what it said. Your hearth skipped a beat when you fully understand, Tom just asked you out. It was real. You read the words again, tracing it with your fingers. It said:  
To wonderful and brilliant [Y/N],  
I greatly enjoyed you company, hopefully you can say the same. I would really like to hear from you.   
020 xxxx xxxx  
Tom Hiddleston


End file.
